Culpable
by Grey Alias Sunshine
Summary: Las acciones traen consigo consecuencias y una chica intentará conversese a sí misma que la culpa en realidad la tienen ellos ¿o no?


**No sé porqué lo hago, pero estoy aquí para dejar un pequeño escrito que espero sea del agrado de aquellas personas que se pasan por estos lares para distraerse un poco y pasar un agradable momento de lectura. Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir así que espero disfruten de esta historia un tanto trágica... supongo.**

* * *

_**Culpable **_

La lluvia caía intensamente en una pequeña ciudad conocida como Viridian. En un callejón yacía una chica de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, llevando consigo una camiseta azul claro y una mini falda rosa, terminando de hacer juego con un par de zapatos blancos. Lo raro no era ver a esa chica completamente empapada y en pleno callejón a altas horas de la noche, sino que lo raro era verla sonriendo de una forma un tanto extraña, su mirada perdida y en el suelo… dos cuerpos ya sin vida y completamente bañados en sangre.

— Saben muy bien que esto es su culpa, ¿no es así? —habló sin perder aquella sonrisa que mostraba de cierta forma, una carencia de cordura alguna.

En el suelo humedecido se encontraba el cuerpo de un chico de cabello azabache y ropas rojizas y cerca de él o mejor dicho, a su lado, se encontraba una pequeña jovencita de cabellos dorados cuyas hebras estaban completamente manchadas por la sangre.

— Yo no hice esto… fueron ustedes —siguió murmurando— tú que te hacías llamar mi mejor amiga —se dirigió hacía el cuerpo sin vida de aquella chica mientras la sonrisa de la castaña cambiaba a una expresión de reproche.

Le dio un puntapié en las costillas, para luego guardar silencio… y nuevamente aquella sonrisa tan bizarra se volvió a formar en su rostro mientras seguía desquitándose con la joven rubia, puntapié tras puntapié era lo que recibía aquel cuerpo.

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Tú eres la responsable de que llegáramos a esto! —Hablaba en voz alta para luego comenzar a reír— yo no hice nada… yo no les quité la vida… fueron ustedes… ustedes —se detuvo en seco mientras dejaba al descubierto una pequeña pistola que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

La de ojos azules le apuntó con el arma a aquel cuerpo inerte mientras se escuchaba el eco de un disparo. La castaña le había dado directamente en la cabeza, pero viendo más de cerca aquellos cuerpos, uno podía darse cuenta que habían recibido dos disparos cada uno, en el área del pecho.

— Te dije que lo amaba desde que éramos niños… te conté todo sobre él… mis sueños, mis fantasías… y tú me engañas… tú me traicionaste —comentaba mientras se presionaba fuertemente la cabeza— lo conocí a las afueras del colegio. Tú y yo estábamos ahí, cuando lo noté y te dije que me parecía un buen chico. Con el tiempo comencé a sentir algo más por él… a penas con ocho años, pero ya podía diferenciar lo que era el amor… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yellow?, tú que me ayudabas para que pudiésemos estar cerca… y luego de muchos años… me termino dando cuenta que ustedes se amaban… no es justo.

La rabia invadía cada vez más aquel rostro. Todo había pasado tan rápido, había sido algo fugaz. En la mañana eran amigas aún, en la tarde descubrió aquel gran secreto y ya en ese preciso momento había acabado con la vida de su mejor amiga y de su gran amor platónico. La furia en su corazón no tenía cabida, aún sentía esa ardiente llama en su interior… quería… ¡no!, ella deseaba que volvieran a la vida para volver a matarlos y que regresaran a la vida para hacer eterno aquel castigo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Red? —se dirigió esta vez al azabache quien tenía un disparo en el pecho y otro en el centro mismo de la frente— ¿Por qué te fijaste en ella y no en mí?, yo… yo… ¡Yo te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo! —gritó llena de rabia mientras le daba una fuerte patada en la cabeza a aquel cadáver que tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, pero carecían de aquel brillo… de aquella luz que solo en vida se puede tener.

Nuevamente aquella sonrisa apareció, mientas la castaña tenía los ojos completamente abiertos. La expresión que tenía en ese momento irradiaba locura… no otra cosa, sino que la locura misma. Así como se ponía a llorar… comenzaba a reír, sus cambios de humor eran demasiado inestables.

— "Red me gusta mucho", "algún día nos casaremos"… esas palabras te las dije en más de una ocasión Yellow. Pero si sabias muy bien lo que mi corazón sentía por él… ¿Por qué te enamoraste? ¿Por qué hiciste que se enamorara de ti?, no lo entiendo… no tiene sentido… soy mucho más hermosa que tú… soy mucho más graciosa… dulce… me llevo muy bien con todos… entonces… ¿¡Por qué diablos no se fijó en mí ese estúpido de Red!

La lluvia cada vez más iba en aumento, mientras a la distancia se escuchaban las sirenas de los autos de la policía. La castaña parecía ignorar la lluvia, el ruido que producía al caer y aquel ensordecedor sonido de las sirenas. Su mente estaba completamente perdida en los recuerdos; con la esperanza de encontrar alguna respuesta para el mar de dudas que la estaban ahogando. Su mejor amiga yacía ahí sin vida… aquella chica a quien conocía de prácticamente toda su vida… jugaban muñecas… jugaban cosas típicas que hace cualquier niña a cierta edad. Pero ahora… le había quitado la vida… todo por un chico… por alguien quien ahora estaba ahí frente a ella… compartiendo el mismo fatídico destino que su amiga.

— Culpables… los dos son los culpables de que hayamos llegado a este punto —comenzó a reír levemente— yo lo vi primero mi querida amiga y sabes muy bien que odio que me traicionen —agregó mientras en esta ocasión su rostro reflejaba tristeza— ¿Por qué lo hicieron?, yo no tengo la culpa… la tienen ustedes… y solamente ustedes.

— ¡Hey tú! —Habló alguien a las afueras del callejón.

La castaña no se había dado cuenta que ya un gran número de policías estaban detrás de ella, apuntándole con sus armas. Pero más bien parecía que le importaba poco lo que se estaba dando a su alrededor. La de ojos azules aun sostenía aquella arma en su mano izquierda mientras seguía viendo aquellos cuerpos sin vida.

— Cuando supe que ustedes ya eran novios… que estaban saliendo desde hace algún tiempo… no pude más… no pude aguantarme las ganas de sacar todo esto que llevo dentro de mí y lo peor es que ya están muertos y no me he terminado de desahogar —habló mientras se mordía el labio inferior, para luego esbozar una sonrisa— espérame Red, ya te alcanzaré y al fin podremos estar juntos… sin esa tonta de Yellow… sin nadie que nos separe —agregó mientras se colocaba el arma en la cabeza y se preparaba para jalar del gatillo.

El sonido de un disparo fue escuchado a la distancia. La castaña tenía los ojos completamente abiertos… pero de la impresión de ver como aquella pistola había salido volando para caer frente a ella. Uno de los policías había disparado al arma para que la chica no cometiera su acto de suicidio. Rápidamente los demás agentes fueron por ella mientras la esposaban. La habían metido en uno de los autos para llevársela. Ella veía a través de la ventana como cubrían aquellos cadáveres mientras algunos murmuraban "Tenemos que avisarle a los familiares".

— Yo los cité a este lugar —dijo con cierto grado de malicia— Yellow y Red no sabían lo que les esperaba… creyeron que les diría algo como "¿vamos al cine?", pero no fue así —con esas palabras, la castaña comenzó a reír levemente— tomé el arma de mi padre para castigar a los que me traicionaron… y luego poder quitarme la vida… pero ahora… mi plan falló —decía pero en esta ocasión su rostro reflejó tristeza mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— Debes de sentirte feliz —habló un policía quien se dispuso a entrar al auto y darle marcha— al lugar donde te llevaré te darán lo que realmente te mereces.

— Pero si yo no hice nada —respondió la chica de una forma un tanto infantil, parecía una niña que quería salir bien librada por haber ocasionado un pequeño problema— ellos tienen la culpa… Yellow por haber enamorado a mi queridísimo Red… y él por haber caído en las garras de esa brujita.

— Tuvimos suerte de que los vecinos escucharon tu alboroto… porque si no, capaz y hubiéramos encontrado tres cadáveres.

Con aquellas palabras, la castaña se echó a reír mientras veía por la ventana. Por un instante pudo ver su reflejo… de aquel hermoso rostro… de aquella dulce y graciosa chica, ya solo quedaba una persona completamente desconocida… desquiciada y ella lo sabía muy bien. Al ver su reflejo, dejó de reír para luego reaccionar, era como si hubiese despertado de un sueño… ya que comenzó a derramar lágrimas, pero eran muy diferentes a las que había derramado en ese lapso de tiempo en el que la confusión y la falta de cordura reinaban.

— Perdón… perdónenme por lo que hice —decía entre sollozos mientras el policía que manejaba veía por el retrovisor— yo soy la única culpable… lo siento… lo siento.

El hombre se concentró en seguir manejando por aquellas calles mientras la lluvia era cada vez mayor. La noche se había vuelto muy larga y faltaba esperar las reacciones de los familiares de los que habían fallecido… y de la causante de tal acto. Una chica llamada Blue se había enamorado de un joven llamado Red y que tenía por mejor amiga a una pequeña y dulce jovencita de cabello rubio que respondía al nombre de Yellow.

Lo que Blue jamás supo fue que Red desde hacía mucho tiempo se había enamorado de Yellow y la pequeña lo rechazaba con la intención de convencerlo para que este se terminara fijando en su amiga. Pero con el tiempo, ella también se enamoró de él y no pudo más contra ese sentimiento. Se hicieron novios y ella estaba decidida en decirle toda la verdad a su mejor amiga… con la esperanza de que ella terminaría comprendiéndolo, pero terminó posponiendo las cosas y al final todo acabó en una tragedia… una gran, gran tragedia.


End file.
